fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions and Answers! Episode 15
Hours have passed with Wolfgang having to get his back head sealed. Hours have passed and there has been no results. Wolfgang has been unconscious for the whole time and still is. Wolf has also arrived and is sitting next to Samantha. Wolf) So... You have some explaining to do... Samantha) I know... Wolf) First off... Was James really the person who did that? Samantha) Yes... Wolf) Why? Samantha) I broke up with him... Wolf) Why? Samantha) Because he was only using me to bully Wolfgang and get his homework done for him! Wolf) Why is Wolfgang hurt then? Samantha) Because he went to protect me... Wolf) Why? Samantha) Stop with the " whys ", already! Wolf) Why? Samantha) Because it's annoying! Wolf) Then explain in whole detail, not part by part by part! ( Samantha takes a deep breath ) Samantha) Okay... I'll fast forward to the reason why... James pushed me into piles of snow. I then blacked out for a moment, seeing Wolfgang and James fight... Then James picked Wolfgang up, like he was nothing and slammed him into a wall... Then there was blood on the snow, Wolfgang was pooring blood, so I called 911 and other students held James back... I just don't know what happened to James... Wolf) There we go... Samantha) Just... It's all my fault! ( Tears start to go down Samantha's face ) Samantha) IT'S ALL MY FAULT! WOLFGANG IS GOING TO HAVE AMNESIA BECAUSE OF ME! Wolf) It's not your fault... you did what was right, just the fight got out of hand. Besides how do you know Wolfgang is going to have amnesia? Samantha) THE DOCTOR TOLD ME! THE BLOW WAS SO HARD THAT HE'S GOING TO BE LIKE THAT FOR A LITTLE WHILE! ( Tears start to rush down Samantha's face ) Wolf) Oh... Don't cry though... Samantha) I have to... Wolf) But... You shouldn't... Think about Wolfgang for a minute... Would he cry? Or would he hold it in and try his best to be better. Samantha) Probably hold it in... Wolf) Well... Maybe you shouldn't hold it all in because you'll be over worked, but lose the thought of it being your fault! Samantha) I will... Wolf) And try to think about Wolfgang, until he returns to normal... Help him, protect him, and so on... Samantha) That's your job, right? Wolf) Yeah... And it's my job to protect you and everyone else... Samantha) Then why are you telling me this... Wolf) Because... I know you kind-of like Wolfgang. ''' '''Samantha) No... NO I DON'T! ( Samantha blushes ) Wolf) Sure... Why are you blushing? Samantha) Because... Wolf) You do like him... Samantha) ... Wolf) Now you're speechless... Samantha) No... You just don't give up on saying that... Wolf) Anyways... I'm going back home... maybe you should go back home... Samantha) No thanks... I'm staying here until Wolfgang is awake and when he can leave... Wolf) Okay... suit yourself... ( Volf suddenly comes out of Wolf's pocket ) Volf) I'll stay here with them... Wolf) When did you get there? Volf) I... I... never mind that... I'm staying with my master. Wolf) Okay... See you guys later... Samantha, call a lot and call when Wolfgang is awake... Samantha) Okay... http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Sight_Settings!_Episode_16 Grade of Ep.15? F D C B A S Do you think Samantha likes Wolfgang? H*LL YEAH! NO... SHE'S ACTING! I THOUGHT THEY WERE BROTHER AND SISTER! NO DUH! Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Samantha Category:James Category:Volf